narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzana Ryu
Personal Information History Suzana Ryu was born and raised in the Pyros city of Shuka, a place very reliant on the business that ninja brought to the area. She lived with her parents and some other relatives, learning to become a ninja with her cousin and a friend who lived outside of her district. The three went to the qualification exams as a team, Suzana Ryu, Nik Ryu, and Jordan Reav. There was a standard test in knowledge of ninja skills, Jordan passed with flying colors, Suzana and Nik were fine. Next was a field test of their skills, Nik was especially helpful in this section, and finally there were sparring matches, where Suzana really shined. The three passed as one of the best teams in years. They set up a base for their own services and quickly became a potent force to be reckoned with. After a year or so, a wave of demons swept the area, all ninja guilds were put on high alert and many lives were lost in the fierce attempts to defend the city. Their guild was one of the only few left. So, Suzana thought up a solution. The three of them would only go on missions together until the next generation of her family(who were now pushing more towards being a full ninja clan) completed the exams. During one of these missions, Nik lost an eye, which was replaced by an enemy's eye later that month by Suzana, who was now very skilled in healing jutsu. Luckily, the exams were drawing to a close just as another wave of demons were a few miles away, creeping up on the city. A week later, the horde appeared on the horizon, and a small army of ninja were there to defend their city. The fight ensued, many being almost killed, many more wounded, and Suzana had her hands full beating demons and healing people at the same time. She was knocked on the ground by a shock wave ad when she looked up, she saw a demon that was coming down to kill her. But when she closed her eyes to wait for her last moment, the blow never came. She looked up once more to see a man with two swords blocking the giant claws of the demon with a sword that looked like a ninjato, a standard sword for ninja. He wasn't wearing any identification, but it didn't matter to Suzana as she took advantage of the situation and blasted through the demon with one fist. The man's name was Ean Eromalc, support from the demon hunting organization the Guardians. The two fought and healed their way to the rest of the group and soon the demons were pushed back. Ean was thanked and he was asked to stay for a while, and he accepted. The four of them became friends and Ean reassured that f they needed any more help, he would come back. Soon he left back for HQ, and he wasn't seen for months. Interaction with the Guardians Since the battle with the demon horde, the Ryu clan had moved to a new spot and had many more members, with the three leading them. One day, the scouts picked up demon activity and requested that help be called for from the man who showed up about a year ago. Suzana refused, she believed that the clan could handle it on it's own. The group of advisers were shocked and worried, both Nik and Jordan were out on missions that would keep them away for more time than they had, and with out the clan's best, they would surely lose. Suzana brought this upon The other two and they agreed with the advisers. So, the man was called back to their base and debriefed on the situation. He agreed to help, but only if there would be no other soldiers on the field besides her and himself. She thought he was crazy, but after he insisted, she approved the action. On the day of the confrontation, the two warriors were at the place where the battle would happen, waiting for the demons to appear on the horizon. Ean asked Suzana to summon the largest and most powerful creature she could, so she summoned the great white tiger, a beast the size of a large building. She hopped on, waiting for Ean to get on too, but he never did. Instead, she felt it grow very cold, and a giant of ice, more resembling a mixture between a human and a T-rex stood next to her summon, dwarfing the animal by about a story or two. Ean called from the head of the monster to just swing wherever she saw demons, they would be done in an hour or so. He was right, the battle was short, both of them tired, and they went back to the base to rest. After some time, Ean asked if Suzana and her friends would like to accompany him to the HQ to see if he could get his boss to sign them up in the Guardians. Suzana agreed, so they waited for the two by wasting time with tours of the grounds and training. Once the two got back, Ean used a teleportation technique to get them there quickly, where there were introductions and they worked out a plan for splinter base. The negotiations went well and Suzana, along with Nik and Jordan were registered as Guardians members. But instead of getting the normal magically enhanced tattoo, the three settled on headbands with the Guardians symbols on them. Skills Jutsu Suzana, being the captain of the only division of the Guardians that is entirely ninja, has knowledge of many jutsu, each very diverse and fit for most situations. She also knows medical jutsu, and has excellent taijutsu. She tends to stray from genjutsu, unless she needs to use it. Some of the many techniques she uses are: *Earth Style: Totem Pole Shot *Wind Style: Spiral Fang *Water style: behemoth breach *Ninja Art:Alchemy Jutsu *Ninja Art: Compass Barrier *Ninja Art: Empty Cicada *Summoning Jutsu: Great White Dragon *Summoning Jutsu: White Tiger *Summoning Jutsu: White Ox *Summoning Jutsu: White Pheonix *Sealing Jutsu: Prophet's Seal *Earth Style: Daimond Dragon jutsu *Fire Style: Spitfire *Water Style: Aqualung She uses many types of taijutsu, and she is very skilled in certain martial arts. Out of the three heads of the eighth splinter, Suzana has the largest amount of chakra, in comparison to hokage level. This leads her to act recklessly and she often uses up large chunks of her energy faster than her body can produce. This is an exception for serious fights, such as a life and death situation, or for some representation of the Guardians. Appearance and Personality Suzana normally wears a dark gray top under a black over coat that reaches to just below her fingertips. She has short blond hair that she often wears down, but occasionally puts up in a pony tail, which shows that she is pretty stressed and should be taken as a warning not to get on her nerves. She often wears standard issue pants, with sandals. Her headband, like the rest of the splinter's, bears the symbol of the Guardians, and it is used as identification for allowance into the splinter base. She has a fun and nice personality, but when she's angry, she is often destructive, causing actual property damage. She has no love interests, but there are some rumors...